


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (1/5 of our favorite mums), Bottom Harry, I Love You All, I kinda hate tags, Louis Tomlinson is Obsessed with Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, i just find it difficult to find the right ones, lol, sassy!louis, squint and youll see anne twist, thats if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 3





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hiii babess 1-11 is already up on my wattpad. i keep remembering ppl actually read it on heree!!(which is AMAZING) so im so sorry for not updating it on here. i appreciate every signle one of u who actually read my storys it means a lottt.. ok with that enjoyy :) 
> 
> also small but important note!!! Louis moved into the flat already. And im sorry i skipped all that i just thought it would be better to just skip sorryy🤏

I woke up by a loud ringing noise that echoed around my room. I look over to my nightstand, grabbing my phone looking at the screen trying to focus my eyes on it to see who was calling. My eyes focused and noticed it read 'mummy'. 

I swiped the screen, seeing my mum pop up in the corner as she says, "Hey boo you on your way to-" shes stops for a second looking at my surroundings noticing im still in bed. "Harry Edward Styles, you better be up and on your way to school right now young man."

I look at the time on top of my phone, which read 8:29. I gasp while my eyes are wide open staring at the screen where my mother was looking sternly to me.

"I am so sorry mum, must've slept through my alarms."

"Hun it's fine you were always a heavy sleepier. But come on love get up quickly and get your bum to school. Ill call you later, love ya." she says as she blows me a virtual kiss.

"I will, love ya too." i say returning one of my virtual kiss while pressing the red x button on the bottom.

I quickly pull my covers off me, walking to one of my drawers and getting out a new pair of briefs and socks, some black skinnes, and a pastel pink pull-over. I walked to the restroom that was connected to my room and Louis' bedroom. 

When i was done brushing my teeth and changed into my clothes, I quickly stroll to my closet to garb a pair shoes. As I make a mess looking for some shoes to go good with my outfit, I make a mental note to clean it up when I get home, I decided to go with my white vans with pink shoe laces. As I was done putting them on I grabbed my book bag from the side of my bed. Making sure everything was in there.

I swiftly snatched my phone from off my bed, I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding as I saw the time on my phone, it reading 8:41. As I strolled into the kitchen to grab a banana, knowing I wouldn't have time for a proper breakfast today, I see a shirtless Louis on the couch, eating what seemed to be oatmeal while watching something on the TV. Do he not have classes today?

"Do you not have classes today lov- Louis" i catch myself before saying love.

The boy turns around chuckling lightly before he says, "Yes, love as a matter a fact i do have classes today." he says obviously mimicking me. "Just not going today. Feeling a bit sick," he states as he groans placing his hand to his forehead, throwing his head back to the couch. Obviously faking his sickness.

"Your mother would be disappointed Louis," i say laughing a bit shaking my head side to side, making some curls fall out of place.

"Yeah well she doesn't have to find out. Plus I think my classes are in the afternoon- wait aren't you supposed to be like on school campus just about now?" he says questioning me.

"M'a heavy sleepier and slept through my alarms. Maybe i should change to afternoon classes. That's if i can," 

"Huh you should, it'll be easier for ya" the older boy says turning his attention back to the TV.

"Alright, bye feel better," i say in a sarcastic tone, "Oh and please don't burn down the flat while Im gone." i say chuckling as I unpeeled the banana in my hand.

"Bye-byee, aww thanks, can't promise anything princess!"

I huff at his comment but nonetheless getting butterflies at the nickname. He's called me that since the first day we met and I still wasn't used to it. Loved the feeling it gave me though.

With that I hum walking to the front door snatching my keys from the small table beside the front door. I stroll to the elevator as i keep humming to myself. When i got down to the first floor, which is the lobby i exchange hey's with Sarah, which was the lady that worked behind the lobby desk. 

I got outside of the building already making my way to the UNI across the street, at least I didn't have to worry from being far from school. I walk past a couple of students as I made my way through the black gate infront of the school.

I took a breath to calm myself down seeing that I was in time. Luckily my first lesson was close to the the front of the school, unlike my three other classes that were near the football(soccer) field.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in my first note louis has moved into the flat at this point!! i dont want anyone getting confused then hating mee
> 
> question of the day: favorite larry fanfic? mine is ‘merman in the water’ hehe
> 
> stay safe and wear a mask!! stay hydrated and remember that i love yaa MWAHH


End file.
